Yen
by Alecto's Muse
Summary: Do opposites attract? Not according to the fire prince and waterbending master. Chapter 3 up.
1. Compassion

Yen

Alecto's Muse

July 19, 2006

Insert disclaimer here.

**Yen: **

- A strong desire or propensity; yearning for something or to do something

- To have an intense desire for something or someone who is not present

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**It takes a true believer to be compassionate. No greater burden can be borne by an individual than to know no one cares or understands.  
**

Arthur H. Stainback

Chapter 1.

_You're just a teenager._

I remember Aang's words every time I see Zuko, and I think how naïve they are. Children have a way of reducing things to their simplest denominator: right and wrong, black and white, good and evil. Aang had not yet understood the danger that _a single teenager_ would pose, especially if that teenager was the Fire Prince. I don't think I've ever been as scared as I had been on that day, when I first met him. The very sight of the Fire Nation ship and soldiers had been spectacularly terrifying. It was only the second time in my life I had seen real soldiers; hardened men in their uniforms and armour, trained, very successfully, to snuff us out without a moment's hesitation. What was the life of a mere woman- and a water bender after all? They cared more about keeping their weapons all shiny. Worlds apart from my father, and all the other men who called the South Pole home: simple, peaceable men. If nothing else, growing up on a tundra teaches you respect for all life. No. I don't want to think about my father now, to wonder how he could possibly fare well against these soldiers.

I grew up on that day. I was only a girl when my mother was killed in the raid. By the time Dad left, I knew my childhood was over. But when _He_ held my Gran-Gran in his grasp… Well, I knew then I hated everything the fire nation stood for. I prayed to the spirits to just keep her with us a little longer. I also realised what I had to do - to protect all the other families that were still intact, so that they would never have to experience what I have- even though it meant leaving what was left of mine behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I crept as quietly as I could into their shelter, clutching my water canteen. Iroh's large form was easy to spot, but where was _he? _I did a partial pirouette around the room, if it could be called that. It was little more than a roof over the open earth. I turned back to face Iroh but my eyes settled on the neck of someone little more than a couple inches before me. Startled, my hand automatically went to cover of my water canteen. Fire Nation be damned. All scowls and glittering eyes, and as quiet as ever. I remember another time he had snuck on me, holding me hostage in front of the pirates, and I feel my own temper starting to rise. I straighten my back so I'm standing at my full height when I glare back at him, which turns out to be sadly still lacking, at the very least, by half a foot. I don't know what he's been eating in exile, but I've gotta get some for us. As healthy as Sokka claims nuts are supposed to be, they're clearly not providing the kind of protein we need to grow.

"Well, are you going to say it, or do I have to force it out of you?" He says it in a surprisingly conversational tone, considering the threat behind the words.

"Last time I checked, water bending, not psychic powers, is what I'm known for." I reply just as calmly. He was going to have to ask, I decided.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded curtly, folding his arms across his chest.

"I came to help. I tried to tell you earlier, I can heal Iroh."

"I thought I told you, I don't help from anyone."

His eyes dared me to do anything but walk away for the second time. For a moment I'm tempted. Is it really worth the effort? It would be so easy to just go back to Aang and Sokka and Toph. Go back to sleep. Forget about an old man, who isn't even mine to care for.

"Great, because I'm not here to help you." I stepped to his side, trying to move around to Iroh, but he caught my wrist, holding it so tightly it hurt. I gave an involuntary gasp of pain.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you to leave." His voice was dangerously low now.

"No. You listen to me." I was so angry; I couldn't keep my voice even. "If it was your life at stake, I wouldn't make the effort. Iroh's a good person. I won't let your pride and arrogance stand in the way of saving a life, even if you are related." I wrenched my hand away from him. It still hurt.

He said nothing, just continued to survey me with a look that made me wish I had run away. I uncork my canteen and ready myself to free its contents, whether to defend myself, or to heal the old man, I don't know. Taking a deep breath, I continue in something that sounds like my normal voice. I hadn't even realised I was shouting before. "I realise how distasteful the idea of associating with a peasant water bender is to someone like you, but is holding on to that idea worth risking his life?"

What feels like an eternity later, he wordlessly moves away to the foot of Iroh's "bed." I slip over to sit beside Iroh, and begin to work. I try not to feel self-conscious, but it's difficult knowing he's watching my every move. I could feel his eyes burning through my back.

Finally, it's finished. I look over my shoulder, catching his eye. He moves quickly over to Iroh's side.

"He's still unconscious." He finally says. I can barely hear him, although he's right beside me. I look at him, and I must be exhausted because I see, not an enemy, but an anxious nephew -almost a man, but not quite. I see the dark circles under his eyes, and the worry etched into his features in a permanent scowl. Even the toughest opponent has a weakness. I guess Azula found his.

"The body needs time. Resting is the best thing for recovery." I sigh wearily. "I don't know how long he'll be out."

I try to stifle the yawns, but they keep coming. Bending is hard work, but healing takes a lot out of me, and I was tired to begin with. I close my eyes for a moment, only to open them a moment later and find him looking at me. Those golden eyes of his are unsettling, and I break contact first. He stood up abruptly and went to the opposite end of the room and I decided that was my cue to leave. I rise to leave, apparently a little too quickly, because for a second or too the room feels like its spinning.

"Katara." It brings me back to solid ground with a thud. I didn't know he even knew my name. Then again I could be hallucinating.

"You won't make it far in that condition." He motioned to a bedroll on the ground.

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes and spoke very slowly. "You're obviously tired. Why don't you rest for a while?"

"I'm sleep-deprived, not retarded." I really resented being talked down to. It wasn't that I hadn't understood what he meant; it was that I couldn't believe he would even offer in the first place. Maybe he felt guilty, or grateful, or both. How was I to know he was capable of emotion?

He said nothing, in that annoying way he has; but it was clear from his raised eyebrows that he disagreed. I give him by best glare, intent on storming past him out of his little hut.

"Relax. I won't kill you in your sleep." He wheeled around and started walking away from me.

"Where are _you_ going?" I demanded.

"I need some fresh air, if that's okay with you." It was hard to miss the sarcasm there. And since he was going out, I might was well stay here. I'll just lie down for a few minutes, half an hour, an hour at the most. That's all. And then I'd feel a little better.

I wake up with a start. I get up and run outside to check the night sky. I don't even remember falling asleep.

"There's still a few hours left before dawn." I jumped, before remembering where I was, and with whom. He stepped out of the shadows, his face inscrutable in the moonlight. Does he ever sleep?

Sometimes kids get it right after all. Aang had been right…then. Then, _he_ had been just a teenager. But a lot of time has passed. He was different. He had seemed so powerful, larger than life, intimidating. Maybe it's not him. Maybe it's me. I'm not the scared little girl I was then. For so long he had been a persistent nightmare. An invincible foe. But my own perseverance in improving my water bending skills paid off, when I finally beat him. It took away a little of the mystery, I must admit. Master Katara. I was elated in the aftermath, but it soon loses its lustre.

I guess it's my turn to play the silent type, because I just concentrate on putting as much distance between me and this place, never once looking back. If I was quick about it, I could still get a couple of hours sleep before anyone wakes up to find that I'd left. I hadn't wanted Sokka to talk me out of coming, or any of them worrying about me. I can take care of myself, after all.

Turns out I didn't need to be concerned; they're out cold. As hard as I try, however, I can't get back to sleep. I stare up at the stars, thinking of the exiled prince. He might have been alone now, but hopefully we've postponed that fate for a little while longer. Well, at least that's one family I've helped save from the Fire Nation. Not exactly what I had in mind when I started this journey, but it may be that compassion has no nationality after all.


	2. Peace

Yen

Alecto's Muse

August 13, 2006

I don't Avatar: The Last Airbender etc. etc.

A/N. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you too much.

Chapter 2.

It was long past sunrise but I had yet to get up. Iroh's been gone for hours, leaving me alone… again. Not that I'm complaining. I wanted, no, needed it. I would have spoken to him, but sometimes it's just easier not to. And sometimes I don't need to. To anyone else, I would have appeared to be asleep, but he knows me well enough now…he invited me to join him when I was rested. The insomnia that has plagued me periodically since I was first exiled has returned with a vengeance since leaving the North Pole. I sleep not at all during the nights, and very little in the mornings. I don't why. What is there worth caring about? I have already lost everything that mattered. Well, almost everything. All I have left is my life, and how pitiful an existence it is. Never letting my guard down. Always looking over my shoulder, waiting for my past to catch up to me. Relying on the kindness of strangers. I'm sick of it.

It's almost a relief now that I no longer have the option of proving my honour by returning with the avatar. I have none left. What a hypocrite I would be to pretend otherwise. It's a slippery slope. In the beginning, it's easy to justify the little things, like stealing food when you're hungry. By the time you realise you've begun to change, you're so far gone, you don't know how to get back. I'm already lost. I'm sick of the poverty. I'm sick of the dirt. I'm even sick of this war. I'm just sick of the utter futility of this life. Is this all I have to look forward to? Is this all there is? What hope is there for people like me?

I would scream, but that would take considerably more energy than I have at the moment. I could cry, but it feels like everything that was capable of feeling inside of me dried up a long time ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peace, peace

Let there be peace, peace, peace

Let there be peace all over the earth

Let there be peace, peace, peace

Let there be peace

No one needs war, sorrow or pain

Love is the answer to all that we face

Let there be peace all over the earth.

The lyrics were simplistic, but I can see how other people might find them touching. Out of sheer habit, I pull my wide-brimmed hat further down my face, although it's unlikely that anyone would be searching for me here. Unless she had a specific reason, like capturing, torturing, or maiming enemies of the fire nation, Azula wouldn't be caught dead mingling with peasant folk. In fact I am fairly sure she would have flayed her own eardrums rather than listening to the not altogether melodious efforts of the schoolchildren "in concert."

Unfortunately this was exactly the kind of event that Uncle Iroh enjoyed. When I finally see him bartering over some exotic teas at a nearby stall, I let out an unintentional sigh. At times like these, I can hardly believe we are all related.

The children had mercifully finished now and there was a split second of silence as they waited expectantly before the large crowd that had gathered in front of the small makeshift stage. A tall, matronly woman - their teacher perhaps - came forward clapping loudly, spearheading applause from the audience. Many also dropped coins in the humongous tin that read "the…. fund." I can't decipher the illegible scrawl and don't bother to try. I can't bring myself to clap, having never been a particularly good liar, but some unidentifiable force drives me to withdraw a small copper piece from my meagre purse.

I decide to make my way over to Iroh before the old man could squander what little money we have on tea, and whatever worthless trinkets catch his eye.

Sometimes, I swear the old man has eyes in the back of his head, because without turning around, he says. "I'm glad you decided to join me, nephew." He looked around with a smile as he gathered up his purchases.

"I'm beginning to regret changing my mind. I can't believe I left the tranquillity of the forest for this." I respond, glancing over Uncle's shoulder. I realise with horror that there are posters advertising a Pai Sho competition. If Uncle sees them, we'll never get to Ba Sing Se. I wonder whether I can simply divert him away from the posters and over to the much more harmless looking fortune teller stall. Ordinarily, I despise seers, but this would be the lesser of two evils. Of course it would be completely ineffective if Iroh's already seen the posters. Then I'll have wasted twice the amount of time.

I sigh lightly. If there is one thing we have in abundance, it's time. Why deprive the old man of a little enjoyment? "Uncle, They're holding a Pai Sho contest here, if you're interested."

"Good looking out, Zuko. Of course, I have already purchased a ticket to enter, but thank you."

_Of course you have. _

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you grew to appreciate the game. There is still some time before the competition begins. Perhaps I could show you the finer aspects of Pai Sho. We could even get you a ticket."

I almost feel guilty at the look of happiness on Uncle's face, but this has to be nipped in the bud.

"I only suggested it because of the prize money, which would really come in handy, so, do try to win. Besides, I have other plans for the afternoon." _Like tracking the movements of the sun across the sky, or watching my hair grow, or even, and let's hope it doesn't come to this, going back to the concert._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought the two large men performing an ear-aching rendition of an old folk tune was dreadful (although few would say so to their faces), but with the couple currently massacring a love song, a pattern of progressively worse acts was being established. As it turns out, I may have underestimated the relative entertainment value of Pai Sho. I'm beginning to rethink this decision, when I see her, all long hair and flashing eyes. She moves around now with a relaxed air, casually eyeing the wares being touted to her. I wonder if I should do something like go over and talk to her. It would certainly be awkward. The decision is taken out of my hands when she looks across the vendors and sees me. For a moment our eyes are locked, before she turns and walks away in the opposite direction.

True, I had worked assiduously in the hours before Katara had come, and I had taken care of him for the days he remained unconscious. However, I had taken _all_ the credit for the recovery, knowing that without her help, the outcome may have been very different. I don't have to do anything; she was the one who had walked away. I could just forget it ever happened, after all, I hadn't asked for her help, quite the opposite in fact. I don't owe her anything.

It's not difficult to figure out where she's heading. To make up for lost time, I take the long way around the stalls where there are few people, while she threads her way through the crowd. I beat her to the main path away from the clearing, and wait for her to get to me. I took a deep breath or two. I didn't realize I'd been running. I also didn't realize how out of shape I had become; winded from a short sprint? My fourteen-year-old self could kick the ass of my current self and still have time for a workout. Pathetic. If the little waterbender could see me now, or worse, my sister... I vow silently to begin training again, immediately after this exchange, and every morning hereafter, at the crack of dawn.

As intent as she was on watching her steps, she didn't notice me until she was right in front of me. She jumped back a bit, and while she didn't go into a fighting stance, her posture suggested a readiness to take me on that was faintly amusing. _Not even in the worst shape of my life, waterbender_. That fluke incident at the North Pole doesn't count. I have to give her credit grudgingly – she's a plucky little thing.

"Relax, Katara. I… I came to say thank you."

She looks back at me, mildly surprised, but apparently not tremendously moved or impressed. _Sigh. _Isn't that enough?

Finally, her gaze drops and she murmurs, "It was nothing."

"No, it wasn't. You took a chance doing what you did. I…_heavy sigh_… I don't like feeling indebted to anyone, but I owe you Katara."

"Yeah, you're welcome… I guess. You know, As far as thank yous go, that was probably not one of the better ones. And, for the record, I don't want anything from you Zuko, so now that you've fulfilled your duty, you can happily go away." There go those flashing blue eyes again.

"Very well." I swallowed the angry words invading my thoughts, and my pride, and step aside to let her pass. Who says I can't control my temper?

She pauses, before stepping past me. As though someone else is directing me, at the last moment, I grab her arm, whirling her around. "It must be nice, to live on that pedestal - the poor martyr, selflessly healing the evil fire nation general. Are you afraid, Katara? Afraid that accepting my gratitude might blur the lines between us? Its hard to be morally superior, if the enemy isn't really a monster, isn't it?"

"My superior attitude? You smug condescending bastard, you're the one who couldn't say a simple thank you like a normal person, like you meant it. You had to show me how much you hated having to say it. It must be really painful for you, living with the knowledge that a simple waterbending peasant girl did what you couldn't."

_She doesn't mince words does she? That rang a little too close to home._

I release her abruptly, too abruptly, as she almost falls. I quickly extend my arm to help her regain her balance. She seizes it in the moment, pushing me away again as soon as she was steady.

"Sorry." I mumbled under my breath, then kicked myself mentally as I realised I was repeating what she had just accused me of.

"I know it's a poor excuse, Katara, but I haven't had a lot of practice apologising, or saying 'thank you' for that matter. I apologise for offending you; that was never my intention."

Her eyes widened, and suddenly she smiled. "That was pretty good. I'm sorry too, for insulting you."

I hesitate, before saying "My uncle will be wondering where I am." _Another mental kick._ Could I sound more like an awkward teenager, afraid of angering his parents? I am, was, a Prince for Agni's sake. I answer to no-one.

"Sure. Ummm…Goodbye then."

"I meant what I said, though." I wait for her to look up at me. She does, with puzzled blue eyes. "I owe you. If you ever need anything, and I'm…around, I promise to do everything in my power to help."

She holds my gaze, silently giving her assent to our agreement, before slipping away.

I walk slowly back to the centre of activities, where I find Iroh, sitting in front of a much younger opponent. This guy didn't have a chance. "You've been gone awhile, nephew. I was beginning to think you'd found a nice young lady, whose company was much more enjoyable than your old uncle's."

I pretend to be too busy pulling a seat close to him to respond. Folding my arms across my chest, I observed him warily. "Don't get too excited uncle; I'm only here because I have little else to do."

Iroh smiled faintly as he moved his piece into position on the board.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Excerpt from an old song. I don't know the artiste or writer.


	3. Weapon of Choice

August 24, 2006

Yen.

Chapter 3: Weapon of Choice

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Insert Disclaimer here.

A/N. I tried uploading this chapter before, but kept having problems with ffnet. I decided to make some changes in the interim, and I'm a lot happier with it now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Indigenous to a small community, Katara was surprised to discover that she loved big cities.

As a fugitive, she was grateful for the anonymity it conferred. As a sister, she appreciated the security of having her family safely with her.

As a woman…she pauses at the thought…as a woman, she enjoyed having options. There were…_people_…of the opposite sex, should she ever choose to get married. Or live long enough to get married. Whichever was more accurate. Not that she'd really been thinking about it. Who had time for such ideas when there was a war raging on all the corners of the world? Even if there wasn't, she was still a bender, and had no room in her life for romance. It was difficult enough to be taken seriously as a female bender. Even if she wanted to get involved with…someone…she couldn't. She had to be single-minded, focused, on developing her skills, and helping Aang save the world.

Back to the original point.

As a warrior, she welcomed the fact that the Earth Kingdom, whether through tradition or desperation, was open to training women in the fighting arts: bending, open-handed techniques, and weapons instruction. After years of being stifled, the world had suddenly opened up to her, like an oyster donating its pearl. She felt more alive now than ever before.

Her recent fights with the Fire Princess' traveling companions had been yet another lesson that her proficiency in bending needed to be accompanied by other basic, practical skills. Thus, since arriving in Ba Sing Se, she had begun sneaking off for lessons. Sure, _sneaking off_ sounds very bad, but she had no choice. Sokka would be offended that she had not consulted him, but it wasn't because she didn't think he was good enough. She just didn't want to be taught by him. He already had such a high opinion of himself; the superiority he would feel at knowing she needed his help was just too much for her to bear. He'd never let her forget it. Besides, the options she could explore here were more than Sokka could offer. No offense intended to her dearest brother, but one boomerang-bearing Water Nation warrior was enough.

The other reason she hadn't told Sokka is she was sure he would disapprove. Through pure luck, she had found her instructor while exploring the city on her own – his experience and accomplishments were irrefutable…and free. Obviously she couldn't afford to waste the opportunity. She could just imagine her brother, with Aang in tow, tagging along on her heels every day, to watch over her and "protect" her, as though she were a child. No. It was better this way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara was an excellent student. Following his recommendation, she had experimented with several weapons over the past couple of weeks until she found the one which best suited her personal style.

First the bo or staff – really more the avatar's type of weapon. It was simple and effective: perfect for a monk concerned with avoiding bloodshed, but much too unyielding and inflexible for a water bender.

Before too long, he had moved on to archery. She had done it, at his insistence because learning how to aim could only be useful; but it was no good for fighting at close quarters. Besides, like water bending, she would always be limited by the amount of arrows she carried around with her, entirely defeating her purpose for acquiring a weapon.

Finally, he began lessons with the jian or straight sword. Light enough for her to carry around, the circular motions used were so reminiscent of her bending style, it had been an easy, natural fit. She was quickly becoming quite adept at it; as he anticipated. He could have given it to her sooner, but sometimes the journey is more important than the destination.

A lesson his other student had been struggling to master.

Speaking of the young prince, Iroh thought it was time he learnt what they had been doing. One of the few advantages of being his age is the knowledge accumulated over a lifetime of experience. He could see, although they wouldn't, that Katara was a good complement to Zuko, and he had been itching to have them train together. To date, the timing hadn't been right. He should make sure they were both open to the idea.

Of course, sometimes you just have to give people a little push, he reasoned. After all, he didn't have that kind of time to allow it to occur naturally; he could die waiting for two such stubborn people. He'd have to pull a different weapon out of his armory.

Typically, he worked with Katara during the early hours of the morning. At that time Zuko would be practicing on his own. Katara's brother would still be asleep and the avatar would be learning to earth bend. The day before, Iroh made sure that Katara left at around the time Zuko would be headed back. He had calculated that they would have met at some point along the path. He had been sorely disappointed by his nephew's response upon returning. No ranting about a stupid water bender being allowed to share the same forest as him, no scars or bruises from a physical confrontation, that he could see. Nothing.

He knew from experience that it's not usually a good idea to repeat the same tactic twice in a row, but Iroh was fairly certain he'd get some results. He just had to sit back and wait for Zuko to come back. And, he might as well have a delicious cup of tea, or two, while he passed the time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was late. It was past noon before Iroh heard his nephew approaching, saying nothing as he moved around their little hut. Iroh was beyond curious, but tried not to get overly-excited. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer. He kept his voice neutral as he commented.

"You've been training a long time, nephew."

Zuko shrugged in response, throwing him a small sack. Iroh opened it to find bread, fruit, and a parcel of cooked meat. It really smelled quite delicious.

"Where did you get this?"

"I worked for it."

"Oh." There was a note of disappointment in Iroh's voice. So that's what Zuko had been so busy doing. He was happy for the food, however. He grinned as he found the small packet of jasmine tea in the bottom of the sack, and immediately felt a lift in his spirits. There was always tomorrow.

Iroh looked up and noticed a small smirk on his nephew's face. Hmmph. Had Zuko figured out his plan? Was the boy baiting him even now? That would not be so surprising. After all, he was the one who taught his talented, beloved nephew everything he knows. Nodding slightly, he decided to change his strategy.

"So, how long have you known?" Iroh asked quietly.

Zuko looked up with puzzlement. "What are you talking about?"

Iroh searched his features for any hint of concealment. Zuko on the other hand seemed to be growing annoyed as he waited for an answer.

"Well? Spit it out old man."

Ok. He may have been wrong about Zuko figuring him out. That would not be so surprising. After all, he was the Dragon of the West: most famed and brilliant military strategist in the history of the Fire Nation, or at the very least, of his generation. No mere boy would be able to deliberately thwart his plans, even if that boy was Zuko.

"Just that jasmine is my favourite tea. It goes so well with biscuits. Too bad we don't have any." Quick thinking, he complimented himself. _Don't want to arouse his suspicion now._

Zuko quickly polished off his share of the food, then stood to leave. He was almost out the door before Iroh asked "Where are you going?"

"Back to work. We can't rely on the kindness of strangers forever." Iroh frowned as he regarded Zuko. There it was that smirk again.

"Besides, someone's got to earn some money since you refuse to charge her for your time."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Iroh demanded.

"You're the one who's always telling me '_wait for your opponent to tip his hand_.' "

Iroh didn't particularly enjoy having his own words quoted back to him. Maybe he was getting too old for this.

"Since it bothers you Zuko, perhaps you can suggest that to her when you train together tomorrow."

"Huh? No way, uncle."

"She's getting very good. Maybe you already know that."

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he scowled at Iroh's insinuation. "I am not afraid of Katara."

"If you say so. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I remember, back when I was a young soldier, I met a beautiful, young…"

Zuko decided to cut Iroh off before he got too involved in his story. "Fine. Uncle. If I train with you, _and her, _tomorrow, will you leave me alone."

_For now. _Iroh nodded.

Zuko closed the door abruptly and loudly behind him, leaving Iroh to congratulate himself on his success. _Still the best._


End file.
